The washing of human skin with cleansing formulations has been associated with the removal of bacteria for over one hundred years. However, neither the qualitative nor quantitative effectiveness of skin cleanser in bacteria removal has been readily visually demonstrated to the skin cleansing public. Radiolabelling of bacteria and counting amounts of radiolabel left on skin samples is certainly an unacceptable method.
In like manner, there may be a growing interest in preventing attachment of bacteria to various body cells. A document is directed to inhibiting adhesion of a strep pyogenes to specific cells located in the oral cavity, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,759. Another document, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,991 is specifically directed to inhibiting E. Coli attachment to epithelial cells of the gastrointestinal tract and urogenital tract through the use of specific galacturonides. EP 806935 A is directed to the use of a carbohydrate or derivative thereof as an antiadhesive against a host of harmful materials including bacteria, parasites and protozoa on cell surfaces such as skin, mucous membranes, body orifices, interiors or hollow body organs, wounds, eyes and hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,075 discloses the use of an oil in water emulsion having an amphipathic molecule including a biospecific moiety at the head end of its hydrophilic part. These compositions are applied to the skin. These headgroups inhibit adhesion of bacteria to the skin.
However, there is no rapid visual demonstration of the efficacy of such a process.
Such a method has now been discovered. It is rapid. It visually demonstrates the efficacy of any such effective or purportedly effective composition. Furthermore, it is effective for a large cross section of bacteria which can be transmitted to the skin.